


Tethermoon

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Flynn in a Hawaiin shirt, mention of sexy-times, post-s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: Eve and Flynn are running late for dinner with her parents. Eve wants to get going. Flynn has another idea...and a proposition.





	Tethermoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This idea came into my head the other weekend and I decided to put it on paper. I hope you enjoy, because this is just pure, fluffy, ridiculousness.

“ _Flynn_!” Eve called. “Come on we’re gonna be late!”

Eve was standing in the living room of their apartment, tapping her foot impatiently. They had reservations in ten minutes to meet her parents for dinner at a restaurant a few blocks away, and Flynn was taking forever to get changed.

She took a tight breath and crossed her arms. She was already stressed out about this night enough as it was, being that she had to tell her parents she got married without them there. Her outfit was incredibly uncomfortable-a dress, earrings and heels- and now, on top of everything, there was the possibility that they were going to be very late to meet her very punctual parents.

“Flynn!” she called again, when he still didn’t come out of the bedroom.

 _He’s got another thing coming if he thinks this is how it’s gonna go for all eternity_ she thought.

A few more seconds of silence passed, and she was about to call him again, when suddenly she heard music starting to come from the bedroom.

“Flynn?” she called a third time, more-so questioning this time.  

The music started to get a little bit louder, and she soon recognized it as the Beach Boys’ “Kokomo.”

_Aruba, Jamaica, oooh I wanna take ya._

“Flynn what the hell is going on?!”

Instead of answering her question, Flynn appeared out the door, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. He was adorned with sunglasses, sandals, and a smear of sunscreen on his nose. Holding a boom-box(supplying the music), he began to saunter down the hallway towards her.

“What the hell are you doing?!” she asked. “We’re going to be late for dinner!”

Instead of answering her, he worked his way into the living room, now singing softly along with the song. Every time she tried to deter him, he just sang over her.

_Off the Florida Keys_

“Flynn, the reservation is in 10 minutes, and the others are using the backdoor”

_There’s a place called Kokomo_

“You know my Dad hates it when we’re late.”

_That’s where you wanna go to get away from it all_

“Flynn do you want to give him _two_ reasons to kill you tonight?”

_Bodies in the sand_

With that, Flynn moved forward and grabbed Eve around the waist. This earned a giggle from her, despite how pissed off she currently was. She attempted to push him off, but he just continued his “performance”.

_Tropical drink melting in your hand_

Flynn pulled Eve into a slow dance position then, and attempted to start to move her around the room.

_We’ll be falling in love to the rhythm of a steel drum band…way down in Kokomo_

Eve pushed Flynn away and stormed over to the boom-box, which he’d placed down on the kitchen counter. Practically oblivious to this, Flynn started to dramatically bop along to the chorus, and to sing loudly this time.

“Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take you to…”

Before he could finish the line though, the music switched off, and Flynn turned to see an angry Eve crossing her arms and glaring at him sternly.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” she asked.

“We should go on a tethermoon!” he proclaimed, taking off his sunglasses and throwing his hands excitedly into the air.

“Excuse me?”

“A tethermoon!” Flynn said, a huge smile on his face despite Eve’s oppositions. “You know, like a honeymoon…but to celebrate our tethering….a tethermoon!”

“So you make us late for dinner with my parents and put on this whole show to tell me that you want to go on _vacation_?” Eve asked.

“Not a vacation,” Flynn teased. “A _tethermoon_.”

Flynn smiled, but his face started to fall as he realized that Eve’s scowl wasn’t changing.

“So I guess….” he stuttered. “Now would be… _not_ the best time to bring this up.”

“Just figure that out genius?”

Eve continued to pout as she looked Flynn up and down, who was now looking solemnly down at the floor and tracing circles with his toes. In spite of herself, the edges of her frown started to work their way upwards into a small smile, though her arms remained crossed; she couldn’t help it: he was just too adorable.

“So,” she asked. “Where were you thinking of going on this… _tethermoon_?”

Flynn looked up at her and smiled in amazement. She smirked at him and raised her eyebrows with a tilt of her chin.

“Well,” he said, sauntering towards her. “Didn’t you hear the song?”

With that, Flynn grabbed Eve by the waist and whisked her in close to him, earning a screaming giggle from the Guardian.

“Aruba, Jamaica, _ooh_ I wanna take ya,” Flynn sang slowly. He swayed and bounced his hips as he did so, consequently moving against Eve, whose eyes were growing wider and wider by the second.

“Bermuda, Bahama, _come on pretty mama_ ,”

By now, all other plans and worries had been forgotten. They were in the center of the kitchen, as close as they could possibly be. Eve could smell the sunscreen on his nose, and the coffee on his breath from when they stopped after work.

“That’s a pretty ambitious itinerary Librarian,” she flirted.

“Well we’ve got the back door,” Flynn said. “Despite Jenkins’ efforts to make us use it only for missions, we can easily get anywhere and everywhere we want. We don’t even always have to spend the night; we could be on a beach in Hawaii for breakfast, and walking through the Piazza in Florence by dinner time!”

“Keep talking,” Eve said.

“Picture it Eve,” Flynn said, taking her hand now and leading her so that they were both leaning against the kitchen counter, their shoulders touching. “You and me, sipping piña coladas on a beach, relaxing on a Gondola ride in Venice…”

“ _Alone_?” Eve added.

“Well, the alone parts are the _best_!” Flynn teased.

“You sound so confident about all this Librarian,” Eve said. “Might I remind you whose idea it was to come home the _last_ time we went on vacation?”

“That was different!” Flynn argued, swinging their hands as Eve laughed. “That was _Christmas_ and it was your _birthday_ and we were both all _sappy_ and _sentimental_ , and _Jenkins_ was there, and _Santa_ was hosting _raves_ ….this’ll be just you and me. And after all, I think we’re entitled to a private celebration.”

Eve chuckled as she just looked at him. That was one of the things that made her love him the most: he made her laugh; just the very act of being around him made her smile and laugh. A week or two away with him, just them, sounded like the perfect way to start an eternity of waking up next to him every night.

A few moments passed as Flynn rubbed circles on the back of Eve’s knuckles with his thumb, and eventually she leaned in and placed in a soft kiss on his cheek. Flynn’s eyes widened, and he turned to look at his Guardian, now staring at him and smiling ever so softly.

“Really?” he exclaimed. “ _Now_?”

“ _Shhh,_ ” Eve whispered, taking the lead and starting to drag him down the hallway to their bedroom. “Don’t change my mind.”

“But…dinner,” Flynn stuttered, following her with a bounce in his step. “Your parents, the reservation…”

“Eh, we were already gonna be ten minutes late,” Eve said. “What’s a half hour? We’ll just tell them we got stuck in traffic.            ”

When they reached the bedroom, Flynn planted his feet to stop them before they went inside.

“You’re _sure_?” he teased, tilting his head.

“You intrigued me,” Eve replied, starting to let her fingers dance down his chest. “I feel like we need practice for our future _alone time_.”

Eve undid Flynn’s top button, and he grinned widely before quickly pushing her towards the open bedroom door. She laughed and screamed, quickly kicking off her heels as Flynn pushed the door closed behind them.

They were _definitely_ going to be late for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your love and support as always across the years! I hope we get picked up somewhere else for a season 5, but if not, I've adored every second of this mysterious, magical ride with you LITs. Stay magical <3


End file.
